riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Chubb Munch
'''Chubb Munch '''is an extremely obese character appearing in Riddle School games the four times he is seen throughout the series, being the main antagonist of RS 1, 2, 3 and a major antagonist in RT2. Chubb is one of the students of the school. We know this because Jonochrome counted him in Riddle school developer commentary. Chubb is one of the few characters that is real and not from Phil's dreams as he was shown in Riddle School 1. Chubb said that he was placed by the door by aliens. In his appearances, Chubb is blocking the principal's office and the first 3 games revolves around trying to feed him to make him move. A sugary boost will make him move out of the way of the door. Family Chubb's mother is Mrs. Munch, the lunch lady at Riddle High School in the third game of the series. According to the Riddle School 4 special features, she divorced her husband because she "realized he was a terrible husband". Chubb's father is Mr. Munch, who plotted to kill everyone his wife knew out of the rage of their separation. Upon realizing he only knew of one person his wife had been associated with in any way, he made a plan solely to murder that one person, and this person happened to be Phil Eggtree. He dug a hole into a lava stream and designed Riddle University (as it had not been built yet) to sit on top of that hole. Then he requested to be a teacher at that school and strategically arranged a circle of remote-controlled explosives in an area of his classroom floor that was made not to be as thick as the rest of the floor. The explosives were detonated in Riddle School 4, and his endeavour to murder Phil was successful. In reality, Chubb's mother and father probably are not exactly as they seem, as they are only seen in what is revealed eventually to be Phil's lifelike dream fed to him in a space station (most of the worlds realism probably comes from knowledge from the minds of the four abductees; most of the information that none of the students know was probably just made up, leading to stupid teachers and illogical physics as their young minds did not know much and the Aliens could not bother making up advanced algebra and physics).The alien Diz altered the dreams being transmitted so that Mr. Munch would go about killing Phil, meaning it is possible he and his wife never actually had any ill will toward anyone (and may well never have existed because the Chubb was never abducted and extracted information from, leading to extremely false facts). Chubb is also shown to not mind his insults, even be entertained by them Some may debate that his last name (and maybe even first name, as the students probably don't know his real name and call him Chubb) was made up, along with the teachers. As the aliens didn't know about earth culture completely and neither did the students, the one in a million chance that children and teachers have ironic names may have been taken as a certainty, leading to several pun-like names and strange or ironic behaviors. This is also proven by the fact that in real life Richy is a pre-teen jock/bully who has no interest in collecting buttons due to the fact that they only met once and they would not have much information to base him on. In Riddle School 4 in the character fact file said that Chubb stopped eating after RS4 because his cheeks were filling his entire mouth. It said he lived a century (100 years) (Most likely out living everyone else in Riddle School) after because of his metabolism. Chubb also seemed to lose weight in RS2 becoming taller then sinking back down in RS3 and being his 2nd smallest (first being RS2) in RT2. He was the smallest in RT2 as the other games where dreams following after RS1 ending in Phil's Death in RS4. Chubb was also most likely the most accurate character in the games not counting Phil and his friends as his personality was correct with Chubb being the fat slob he is. Likes * Being fat. * Being fed. * Fat jokes. Dislikes * Being overfed. (possibly not getting fed) * Being pwned in the face with a money by Phil Eggtree. * Being too fat to move. Category:Characters Category:RS1 Characters Category:RS2 Characters Category:RS3 Characters Category:Students Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who appeared in RTRS